Those were the days
by Jammie-Bro
Summary: My first songfic. Kinda sad. Hint of AAML. Please R+R!


Those were the days  
  
By Jammie-Bro  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, that or the other, or the song "those were the days" by Mary Hopkins. Oh, or pokemon. I bloody well wish I did, though!!!  
  
My first proper songfic.© I cried the first time I heard the song, because the same thing happened to me when I went to secondary school. I miss all my friends!!! So this is dedicated to the ppl in my year from Barnston primary school. I miss you all!!! ( Ne wayz, I'll stop blarbering on now. Only 2 ppl reviewed my last fic so pleeeeeaaaassssseeee review it, even if you thought it was rubbish!!!! A couple of words will do!!!- Sorry, I'm blarbering agen. Lol!!  
  
  
  
Ash sat in the pokemon centre, waiting for Nurse Joy to return his pokemon, fully healed. Although preoccupied with his own thoughts, Ash felt very much alone. In the old times, when they were seated in the pokemon centres he and Misty would squabble about anything and everything. Now he longed for those arguments. He wished that his friends were with him again. Ash had his Pokemon, but they were different to his other friends. He'd lay down at night and think of them, and all the good times they'd had. Now he questioned himself on why he had left them. It was probably the worst mistake he'd ever made.  
  
He had gradually grown apart from them, Brock had finally found a (Mentally insane) Nurse Joy who actually liked him and so he stayed with her in some Poke Centre near Olivine City to become a more experienced pokemon breeder. Ash and Misty had been staying in Olivine City @ the time because Ash had been toiling over achieving the gym badge from Jasmine, whose steel pokemon he couldn't beat first time.(Ok this may not be the case but I havent seen that far in the TV series coz I havent got sky!!) Then there was a call from Cerulean City. The sensational sisters had won a chalet in France and were going for three months' holiday. They called to tell Misty to come home.  
  
The day she left the two pokemon trainers had an extensive argument. Without Brock there to prevent them from fighting, they both got carried away and said a lot of things they didn't mean. Misty had left in tears, Ash wishing he'd apollogised. He doubted that she'd come back.  
  
It had been six months now. Six long, weary, lonely months. He'd only earnt a couple more badges, and was slower without encouragement. Pikachu didn't speak much and wasn't as happy as it once was. He thought about his friends all the time.  
  
Brock, the guy who had been like a big brother to him, always giving advice, cooking meals 3 times a day, and going crazy over some pretty girl or an officer Jenny or a Nurse Joy. Then he thought about Misty. He longed for everything about her, the way they fought, her aqua eyes, her smile that made him feel warm inside; just being around her made him feel happy, even if they were fighting. Then something hit him. Was that…………….love?? Did he love her? He'd thought about her pretty much all the time since she'd left…….but was that love? What DID he feel for her?  
  
Usually, when you lose somebody, you miss them for a while and then you move on. But not for him. He missed his friends like they'd left yesterday. Were they the same?? Had they changed?? Did they hate him??  
  
A song began to play on the radio, snapping him out of his trail of thought. It sounded quite old, but he could relate to them like he'd written them.  
  
  
  
"Once upon a time there was a tavern,  
  
Where we'd often raise a glass or two.  
  
Remember how we'd laugh away the hours,  
  
Think of all the great things we would do…….  
  
Those were the days, my friend, we thought they'd never end,  
  
We'd sing & dance forever and a day,  
  
We'd live the life we choose,  
  
We'd fight and never lose,  
  
For we were young and sure to have our way.  
  
Then the busy years went rushing by us,  
  
Lost our starry notions on the way.  
  
If by chance I'd see you in the tavern,  
  
We'd smile at one another and we'd say;  
  
Those were the days, my friend, we thought they'd never end,  
  
We'd sing & dance forever and a day,  
  
We'd live the life we choose,  
  
We'd fight and never lose,  
  
Those were the days, oh yes those were the days.  
  
Just tonight I stood before the tavern,  
  
Remembering the way we used to be.  
  
In the glass I saw a strange reflection,  
  
Was that lonely person really me?  
  
Those were the days, my friend, we thought theyd never end,  
  
We'd sing & dance forever and a day,  
  
We'd live the life we choose,  
  
We'd fight and never lose,  
  
Those were the days, oh yes those were the days.  
  
Through the door there came familiar laughter,  
  
I saw your face and heard you call my name.  
  
Oh, my friend, we're older, but no wiser,  
  
For in our hearts the dreams are still the same….  
  
Those were the days, my friend, we thought theyd never end,  
  
We'd sing & dance forever and a day,  
  
We'd live the life we choose,  
  
We'd fight and never lose,  
  
Those were the days, oh yes those were the days."  
  
  
  
"You don't know what you have until you lose it." Ash said to himself. The music was fading, and ash looked hopefully towards the door, imagining his friends walking through it. But in vain. He hung his head low, feeling his eyes welling a little.  
  
The door clicked open, and Ash blinked away the growing tears. "It wont be them," He thought, "Theres a one in a million chance of it being them."  
  
"ASH!" Someone cried. He knew that voice anywhere. He looked up to see Misty, and behind her Brock with a Nurse Joy on his arm.  
  
"Misty?!" he said, half-unsure of it being real or not.  
  
He saw her smile, and followed it with a smile of his own as he stood up from the the bench he was seated on. She ran into his arms and he hugged her, his stubborness gone. To his surprise, she hugged him back. The warm feeling had returned to him, and he felt alive again. He had said cruel things to her, teased and taunted her, but she had still come back to him. Ash beamed at the thought as he held her tightly, right in the middle of the pokemon centre.  
  
1 The End ^-^  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I think I'll finish it here, leaving it up 2 you on what happens next!!! PLEASE review, and I'd like to thank the following ppl- check their fanfics out too coz theyre dead good!!!  
  
Marlex- You were the only person who reviewed my last fic, so ta!!  
  
AnT- Thank you sooo much 4 mentioning me- keep the story up!!  
  
Gally- Thank you 4 writing such good fanfics.  
  
AND THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE READING THIS – WELL, FOR READING THIS!! SORRY TO SAY THIS AGEN BUT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Soz about that- a digimon and a ccs fanfic coming this way very soon!!  
  
Till next time- Jammie-chan ^-^  
  
  
  
P.S- ive just proof-read this fic and noticed how much I blarber on.  
  
VERY SORRY! 


End file.
